The present invention relates to the paper transfer system of a printer, in particular, relates to such a system which is small in size, simple in structure and is suitable for use in a simple small printer.
The prior paper transfer system of a small printer rotates a gum roller by a motor or a ratchet means, and a paper which contacts with that gum roller is transferred by the friction with that gum roller.
However, said prior paper transfer system has the disadvantages that the size is rather large since the diameter of the gum roller must be larger than a predetermined value, and a motor or a ratchet means must be utilized only for transferring a paper. Further, that prior system has the disadvantage that it is heavy, resulting in the high manufacturing cost.